marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Ultimate Thinker/The Fictional Critic 02
The Fictional Critic '''is a segment published by the Great Lord David criticizing various pages of Marvel Fanon. With our reviewer, "F", whose identity as a user of Marvel Fanon will remain a secret, every episode will count with certain number of reviews whether these are heroes, villains, realities or even fan fiction issue or TV shows. Also every episode will count with some new events and interviews. Information of the Fictional Critic *The Fictional Critic is published on Wednesdays and also Fridays by the Great Lord David . *As to terms of opinion this is perfectly legal to which any sort of copying is not allowed unless allowed by the author and the other members of the Fictional Critic or the admins of Marvel Fanon. *The goal of this project is to give other users the knowledge of pages, either good or bad, any kind. *"F" was our only reviewer being his great debut on the 1th episode of the Fictional Critic. *The Fictional Critic is in episode 2 of Season 1. *Season 1 will have 26 segments and a special episode with a number of 155 reviews in totality. *Leave your ideas, opinions and even your own reviews on the comments above as we would like to know what you think. *I hope you enjoy our show as we have lots of new events, fantastic reviews and simply a program you can´t and won´t miss. Thank you for your time. Who is "F"? "F" is our anonymous reviewer and not only is he a Marvel Fanon and a Comic Crossroads user but he is also a professional reviewer. He mainly publishes his reviews on several sites, but also including his work are reviews on several DC and mainly Marvel Fanfiction Wikis. His secret identity is a secret know only to me but it will be revealed when the time is right. He is a great reviewer, always speaking the truth, either about good or bad pages and he is someone with a vast experience. "The "F" stands for Fanfiction and for Fictional as he is the mentioned Fictional Critic and he is one of the essential pillars of the show, the reviewer and has become a friend of mine. I hope you enjoy his reviews and that you wonder a lot about his true identity. Requests Any requests should be made on the comments above the show or also on my Message Wall, present in link above.All requests will be answered but those that include the subjects of removing, insulting or any others will be left unanswered and if continued asked to be removed by Marvel Fanon´s administrators. Also, what do you think of our new theme song, The Critic´s Song. I hope you enjoy it and hear it as you see our newest reviews. I have to thank FrenchTouch, for helping with me with the technological part behind the show. You can check for the other persons behind the project on our Team section. F´s Reviews Pilot (The Amazing Spider-Man) '''F: ''And now to begin this second episode of the Fictional Critic, we have page that belongs to Cartoon44. Indeed here is the brain child of the writer who has gained my attention in Marvel Fanon. The plot is very imginative and the way he describes everything in the transcript make up for a great film full of action and battles that no one can miss. Here we can see elements from S.H.I.E.L.D such as Nick Fury and Agent Coulson and also a heroic partnership between Spider-Man and Hawkeye that results in a great work of fanfiction. Surely it would be nice to see a cast but the page is great on it´s own and once again Toon has defended why he has become my favourite writer on this wiki. It is well written, it possesses dedication and hard work and from now on it also possesses a review in the Fictional Critic of 8,6 ouf of 10. It is really an impressive work that shows Cartoon´s style of writing and his very imginative genius brain. I recommend this page to every movie fan, to read and enjoy this article and please don´t forget that although many of you may want to watch it, or now it´s only a page on a website. But who known what the future olds? '''Final Rate: '''8,6/10 '''Do you agree with F´s review? Alexander Stark (Earth-5) F: ''There was a silent request by Uncanny X-Factor for me to review one of his pages besides Earth-1175 and so here it is. Here X-Factor performs an amazing feat, not only does he create a very well written Kang, but he makes it the son of Tony Stark. After this amazing feat, the story continues to turn to an even better degree as the story becomes even more imaginative. After Tony Stark´s death, his son enters a deep depression and then after an encounter with the reincarnated version of his father, he finds himself in the future and instead of becoming a villain he becomes a well known hero and was later remembered by his deeds. Here is a character of great talent whose requirements are hard work and determination and also a high level of imagination. I really enjoy all of Uncanny X-Factor´s works till now and there is still a work of him I have yet not to love. He is a very impressive writer indeed. Possessing quality, quantity and imagination, this page is now granted a final score in this review of ''8,5 out of 10. ''And now that a higher challenge has revealed itself, I am sure one of Uncanny X-Factor´s pages with be among the three selected. He is an excellent writer whose works deserve the highest praise and reviews. Bravo.'' Final Rate: '''8,5/10 '''Do you agree with F´s review? Michael O'Mara F: ''And now work that be described as strange and also original. No doubt an original character with an original history, however the true content of fanfiction was overshadowed by the fact this very same user, ShadowofDarkness writes in a very peculiar way, not only is the page host to many grammar mistakes but also to a style of writing I have never seen, everything wrote under Caps Lock that even turns the page into a page difficult to read and to understand. The fanfiction content was not bad, but the Powers and Abilities section was completly horrible, besides the fact that everything was in Caps Lock, the fact it was written in bold really made it hard to understand and it also seemed to me like Michael possessed too many powers and abilities, not only make that section half of the total page but also extremely difficult to understand. To finalize this third review, Michael O´Mara has earned himself a final score of ''4,1 ouf of 10. ''Normally I would say some inspiring words to a user who has received a negative review just as in this case but I never seen anyone write like that, because in the end fanfiction is about writing and this writing is simply pathetic. I don´t know if it´s due to problems related to the equipment or not, but the truth is it is horrible and something should be made about it.'' Final Rate: '4,1/10 '''Do you agree with F´s review? ' James Roger (Earth-1010) '''F: ''As I said in the last review, there is no doubt Assemble is one of my favourite fanfiction series of all time. And here is it´s main character, the young James Roger. He is the one that sets in motion the events for every plot and mission. I did believe he was too quick to respond to Nick Fury´s offer in the first episode but still he is a very imaginative character and was well written. Just being part of the Assemble series has already gave him a higher review. He is completed, filled with quality and determination. It is really an impressive character and also a typical character for Earth-1010, a typical character being what describes a category or reality. In this case, James represents Earth-1010, a very imaginative universe with a fantastic TV series and amazing quality and hard work. I am very impressed and this is just a spark of the true genius that Bridgetterocks possesses because there is not doubt he is a master writer, not only in terms of writing but also in terms of details and personalities and also of plots and sypnosis. To finalize one of the last reviews of the night, I shall grant this page a final score of ''8,2 out of 10. ''I know Earth-1010 and Assemble itself has much to offer and now I also know Assemble was chosen as one of the 3 pages for my little game. It comes as no surprise since it is a master piece of the highest quality. Now this is true fanfiction.'' Final Rate: '''8,2/10 '''Do you agree with F´s review? The Zoologist F: ''And now to end my review, the page I most adored since my arrival here in Marvel Fanon. The Zoologist is indded a great page, the origins and history are great and the simple fact of having an idea such as these is quite amazing and impressive as well. The truth the idea was great and it was executed in perfection. The initial artwork was great, great because not only are the drawings better than a photo, they show hard work and determination. Surely this page has a lot of powers and many abilities to counted that ruin the character a bit but it still a great page. The true fact is that the Powers and his Abilities make up 60,000 bytes and yet I love the page. It is complete and has great quality and imagination. This might just be one of the greatest symbols of the old Fanon wiki before it was taken over again by Cartoon44, Uncanny X-Factor and BridgetteRocks and Dr. Alan Douglas shall remain in my memory has one of the greatest pages of Marvel Fanon and also as the first page in this wiki to achieve and pass the 9 points mark. And this page has really done it. To finalize tonight´s reviews, I shall grant the Zoologist a final score of ''9,1 out of 10. ''I had great curiosity and indded paid off as I know this users has much more similar works to offer and that I will love to read, enjoy and review in future episodes. This is really impressive work.'' Final Rate: '''9,1/10 '''Do you agree with F´s review? Would you like to meet F? WOULD YOU LIKE TO MEET F FACE TO FACE? For the second time, 3 users will be able to meet "F": The chat will take place whenever the users are available but then late messages will conclude all the details. The conversations will later appear on a special episode of the Fictional Critic and then "F" will do 3 reviews, one for each of the winners that asks one. I wish good luck to all those of you interested and I also hope that you appreciate this episode of the Fictional Critic. Thank you for your time. If you are interested in it, then sign your name under the message on the blog and say for example that you are interested in it. If you win as the winners will be selected at random you will be able to have a 25 minute chat with "F" and ask him whatever you want and desire. The Three Pages And now the F has proposed a new challenge to the admins not only of Marvel Fanon but also of other fanfiction wikis. Fanon shall give to F it´s greatest pages (3) of them and after that, many other 3 best pages from other fanfiction wikis shall come as well until it is decided who is the best page of all the received in a certain category. There are 4 categories in total and the results will be published on the wikis that actually managed to win in any category. The purpose of this project is not only to create more ties between fanfiction wikis as with the expection of Marvel Fanon and Comic Crossroads, fanfiction wikis are really living in different worlds and also to reveal each others works to fellow fanfiction enthusiasts and attrack new users from wiki to wiki. Team The Fictional Critic is compose of the following team members: Music - FrenchTouch ' '''Executive Producer, Screen Writer, Interviewer, Publisher - The Great Lord David ' 'Reviewer, Interviewed - '"F" ' Top 4 The 4 pages with the highest scores of the this episode´s reviews were: *'1º: The Zoologist ' *'2º: Pilot (The Amazing Spider-Man) '' *'3º: Alexander Stark (Earth-5) ' *'4º: James Roger (Earth-1010) ' 'Do you agree with this top and F´s review? Comment above on the first episode of the Fictional Critic by The Great Lord David and his team. ' Gallery Spider-Man.jpg James Roger.png F.jpg 2.jpg The Zoologist Final by heatstroke2008.jpg Kang 5.jpg Category:Blog posts Category:Great Lord David Category:The Fictional Critic Category:The Fictional Critic (Season 1)